Settling In
by AT Fan
Summary: Written before season four aired. What Carter's first moments on Atlanitis were like. S/J established relationship.


Author's note-

Damm muse won't let this one go so anyway. My first Atlantis fic, more SG-1 with Atlantis as a backdrop but anyway here it is . This is based on spoilers from the Vancouver Con and the new "office" in Atlantis.

Spoilers- oh yeah big ones for season four Atlantis and up to Season Ten Stargate SG-1 "Unending"

Pairing- S/J implied relationship

Characters- Sheppard, Carter, McKay

Set in Season 4 Atlantis after Season Ten of Stargate SG-1

Settling In

Sam had just finished unpacking all of her stuff in her quarters. Since arriving in Atlantis she had barely had time to breathe let alone process everything. One minute she was enjoying some downtime with Jack and the next she was on the newest Asgard enhanced ship going to Atlantis. Dr. Weir was ill and Sam , recently promoted to a full Colonel was the logical choice to take her place. Dr. Weir would be going through the new gate system designed by Col. Carter and Rodney McKay back to earth for treatment of a brain tumor. Col. Carter would be supplying Atlantis with some of the recently acquired Asgard technology as well as a brand new ZPM and shield technology.

Sam was looking around her quarters and enjoying the view after spending ten years at the SGC with most of her working hours 28 levels underground she could appreciate the beauty that Atlantis offered. Unlike her SGC quarters, her room in Atlantis was spacious and airy with windows overlooking a breathtaking view of the ocean and mainland. "Yep, being the man or in her case, the woman had some advantages." God, she sounded so much like Jack it was scary. After ten years the man had definitely rubbed off on her.

She was interrupted from her thoughts, when she heard knocking at her door.

"Col. Carter, would you like to see your office now?" Sheppard thought it appropriate that he be the one to show Col. Carter around, the rumor was that she and Rodney didn't exactly get along too well.

"Sure that would be great." Sam smiled she didn't have an office at the SGC even when she was leader of SG-1 she had declined the offer and opted instead to set up an area in her lab for that purpose. Well here she would have no choice she would have to have an office and perhaps she could also talk them into letting her have space for a lab as well. Carter without her doohickeys as Jack called them would be miserable. Unfortunately it looked like for a while at least she would have too many other responsibilities.

"Don't worry Col. Carter here in Atlantis we are pretty laid back and your office can be decorated anyway you want. Most of us put up pictures and try to make it feel comfortable. For most of us the people here have become our family."

That would be a change, at the SGC her lab went undecorated with only a plant and a couple of coffee mugs breaking up the sterile environment. Here in Atlantis she would take every opportunity to surround herself with things that remind her of home.

With that goal in mind she set about unpacking her files and other work items into her new office. After her recent promotion Jack had gotten her an official Air force mug with a Colonel insignia on it underneath he wrote with a sharpie, "Way to go Carter".

She unpacked her picture of Cassie at her graduation and another in front of her college dorm. She lovingly gazed at the picture of her and Jack at his cabin. The picture was taken by Daniel unknown to her at the time. She and Jack were "fishing" with their poles lying next to each other and Jack had his arm around her and she was leaned in close to hear what he was saying," I'm really glad you said yes." Sam smiled widely and Daniel had snapped the picture catching her and Jack in an adorable pose with both of them smiling towards each other. She had finally agreed to go fishing with him after her dad died and she had broken up with Pete. Thank God she had come to her senses in time and now she and Jack were officially together, actually married although she didn't advertise that fact while she was still at the SGC but here in Atlantis, she decided that it was time and she was tired of hiding. Daniel had the picture enlarged and given it Sam before she left.

I thought that maybe you could display this once you got to Atlantis." Daniel said

"You don't have to hide it anymore". Like the wise big brother, Daniel somehow always knew just what to say.

"Thanks I will" after finding out about the time dilation thing and the idea of spending 50 years without her husband, Sam decided she didn't give a damm what anybody thought anymore it didn't really matter. Before leaving, Sam decided to put in her request for a name change. She was done hiding. Even though her husband would always think of her as Carter she decided that O'Neill would suit her just fine.

Bad enough that their marriage long distance had just become even more so with her in Atlantis for the near foreseeable future she was going to surround herself with his presence as much as possible to make the separation more bearable. Delicately she opened the velvet box and slid the platinum and sapphire ring on her middle finger.

The next day, Col. Sheppard was passing by the office and noticed the pictures.

"So, Col. Carter, you and O'Neill huh?"

"Yes and its O'Neill as well, the paperwork just hasn't gone through yet." His gaze drifted to her left hand and the band and ring on her ring finger.

"Well I am happy for you."

"Boy is Rodney going to be pissed, it's a good thing he has a girlfriend now."

"I think I'll tell him the good news."

Sheppard loves tormenting Rodney and this latest bit of news should do just that.

Rodney had already made his way to the new commander's office "I wonder who is taking over for Weir?" Sheppard had been tight lipped saying he just didn't know but Rodney thought maybe he did, he just wasn't telling him for some reason. Either way he was tired of waiting so he decided to introduce himself.

"Col. Carter, what are you doing here, and why are you in the commander's office?"

"I am taking Weir's place until she gets better."

Rodney couldn't help but notice that something was different with Sam she actually seemed happy and not that fake kind of happy she usually was no, she was actually glowing. Just then he noticed a glint of silver on her hand, no it can't be, but it was, a wedding ring. I wonder who she married. Maybe that Pete guy she was dating?

Sam interrupted his thoughts, "Actually Rodney, its Col. O'Neill I am still waiting for the paperwork to go through."

No, she couldn't have but evidently she did.

"You married General O'Neill?" He said sputtering

"Yeahsureyabetcha" and she walked away smirking yeah maybe Atlantis wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
